Smackdown Live (Episode 55) - Results (WWE2K19)
The '18 July Year IV Episode of Smackdown Live '''is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown Brand ''produced by 2KEPGames and uploaded on their YouTube Channel, which took place on July 18 Year IV at the Barclaycard Arena in Birmingham, England. Summary In the opening contest, Shelton Benjamin went one-on-one with the No.1 Contender to the WWE United States Championship, Kevin Owens and Owens was hellbent on sending a message to his Judgment Day opponent and United States Champion Braun Strowman with various attacks to Benjamin, despite some attempt at offense by Benjamin, before Owens finally putting Benjamin away with a 2nd Pop-Up Powerbomb. But Owens was not finished, who used the illegal Package Piledriver on Benjamin following the match. Following all of this, Owens received a message from Strowman as well, who brutally attacked Jinder Mahal, a known friend of Owens, in the interview area, shouting that Owens will get this and more at Judgment Day. Backstage, Owens was on the look for Braun Strowman but was instead met with a tense look from Lars Sullivan, causing the former US Champion to stop in his tracks out of fear. Speaking of "The Leviathan", Lars Sullivan made quick work of Primo Colon with a Freak Accident to one-half of The Colons to pick up the win. Following the match, the brutality continued with a 2nd Freak Accident, sending the message that he's the new dominant force on Smackdown Live. Backstage, Sami Zayn was getting prepared for the No DQ Tornado Tag when Finn Bálor entered the locker room, reassuring Sami that he has his back tonight and that they will kick both Langston and Anderson's asses. Speaking of Karl Anderson, Finn's former best friend was waiting for the former World Heavyweight Champion to deliver the message that while he was banned from the arena last week, he made sure his safety tonight and informed Finn of a "No Contact" clause until Judgment Day (excluding their scheduled match at Judgment Day). Anderson went further by informing him that their match will also be for Bálor's rematch clause for the World Title, meaning if Anderson defeats Bálor on Sunday, he will have a World Title shot and Bálor will not, before walking away. 5 nights before she defends her Smackdown Women's Championship in a Fatal-4-Way, Charlotte Flair went one-on-one with Nia Jax and Jax proved her dominance throughout the entire match, but the ever so calculating Charlotte found one weakness and exploited it with a quick pin to pick up the win but her celebration was cut short by Alexa Bliss who assaulted the champion at ringside before tossing her to "The Destructive Force", briefly reuniting "Team Rude" by allowing Jax to hit Charlotte with a Samoan Drop but the reunion was brief when Jax floored Bliss with a Samoan Drop as well before the 4th competitor for this Sunday, Asuka stormed to the ring for a face off with Jax, who reacted with a head-butt and before Asuka could retaliate, she was met with an unexpected spear from Charlotte, who was aiming for Jax but ended up connecting with "The Empress" cause Jax moved out of the way and left the ring. Asuka recovered and both women stared each other down. Backstage, as he was preparing for the main event, Sami Zayn was on the receiving end of a brutal assault at the hands of the masked assailant who has been targeting various current and former WWE employees. Zayn couldn't fight back as he was powerbombed through a table, rendering Zayn unconscious In the main event, with his partner being tended to in the back, Finn Bálor decided to go at it alone against Karl Anderson and World Heavyweight Champion Big E Langston. Completely ignoring Langston, Bálor got the jump on Anderson just as the bell rang and the no contact clause was ineffective and Bálor took the fight to Anderson all over ringside before taking the fight to the back and while Langston was left confused, a sight of endurance occurred when Sami Zayn, clearly in pain, made his way down to the ring and took the fight to Langston all over the ring and at ringside but that was short lived when the World Champion turned the attack on Zayn before tackling him through the barricade to score the pin and the win for his team. Backstage, despite the "No Contact" clause coming back into effect, Bálor could careless when he continued the assault on his former best friend, who turned and struck Bálor long enough for Anderson to escape. Results * Kevin Owens def. Shelton Benjamin * Lars Sullivan def. Primo Colon (w/Epico Colon) * Smackdown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair def. Nia Jax (Non-Title) * World Heavyweight Champion Big E Langston & Karl Anderson def. Sami Zayn & Finn Balor (No Disqualification Tornado Tag) Other on-screen talent External Links Watch the Full Episode of Smackdown Live Episode 55 (Link) Category:Shows Category:Results Category:Smackdown Live Category:Season Nine Category:Smackdown Season Nine